mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Arquivo:Good Morning Baltimare - BronyCon 2015-1
Descrição For 2015's Opening Ceremony, BronyCon brought you an animated parody of the Broadway classic "Hairspray." Baltimore (or Baltimare) has been BronyCon's home for three years now, and this song and animation pays homage to the city we love as well as touching on the many things that make BronyCon great. About BronyCon: Based in Baltimore, Md., BronyCon is the premiere convention for My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fans of all ages. Last year’s event drew more than 10,000 attendees. The convention features special guests, diverse programming, and a multi-night music festival. For more information, check out bronycon.org. Follow us on social media! Twitter: https://twitter.com/bronycon Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/BronyCon Animators Petey - Pikapetey Twitter: https://twitter.com/PeterJCasaey https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCERV0DewlRkdr1JmLaXAKwA Age3rcm DA: http://age3rcm.deviantart.com/ KiwiTheDemon Twitter: @kiwithedemon DA: http://kiwithedemon.deviantart.com Tumblr: http://kiwisdemonicactivities.tumblr.com/ Soundcloud: https://soundcloud.com/kiwi_the_demon Zileris https://www.youtube.com/zileris Minty Root Twitter: @Minty_Root https://www.youtube.com/mintyroot Typhewn Twitter: @typhewn DA: http://typhewn.deviantart.com Iron Solari https://www.youtube.com/c/ironsolari MegamanHxH Twitter: @megamanhxh DA: http://megamanhxh.deviantart.com Tumblr: http://ask-ghosty-puff.tumblr.com https://www.youtube.com/user/megamanhxh Music Mane Event Jenn McGregor - MEMJ0123 Twitter: @memj0123 https://www.youtube.com/user/MEMJ0123 Hoof Beatz Mark McAllister - Bassecho Soundcloud: https://soundcloud.com/bass-echo https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC05qPN0t2ol7lnLbVmZBSJQ Blank Canvas Hayley Nelson - Haylizbeth Twitter: @hay_lizz https://www.youtube.com/user/haylizbethofficial Sound Editing Jonathan "Laphin" Jones Twitter: Laphin https://www.youtube.com/user/CharacterVoice Lyrics Jenna O'Connell - Spring Hope Twitter: @OnceUponAWhim PR Michael “Screw Loose” Carney Twitter: @scrw_loose https://www.youtube.com/user/mcgig1 --- Based of the song "Good Morning Baltimore" from the Tony Award winning Broadway musical "Hairspray" GOOD MORNING BALTIMARE MANE EVENT Oh Oh Oh Woke up today, ready to put on a show for you Oh Oh Oh All of our planning will come alive The day has arrived! No time for delay, I’m making my way I feel the racing inside my heart Oh Oh Oh Open the doors and let us see BronyCon start ALL Good morning Baltimare MANE EVENT All the good times we’re bound to share BLANK CANVAS The Marketplace and the panel halls HOOF BEATZ And a concert that shakes the walls ALL Good morning Baltimare And today when they trot up the stairs The world’s gunna come here and see BronyCon and me! BLANK CANVAS Oh Oh Oh Schedule is set, VIPs ready to meet their fans MANE EVENT Oh Oh Oh I’ve got my clipboard and radio. I’m ready to go! HOOF BEATZ Attendees galore, all ready for more They seem to say-- MANE EVENT -- Evie it’s up to you! ALL So, oh, oh don’t hold us back ‘Cause today all our dreams will come true BLANK CANVAS Good morning Baltimare There are cosplayers everywhere! The Marketplace is a work of art It's very hard to choose where to start! ALL Good morning Baltimare Do not fret if there's too many crabs We'll handle them, just wait and see! BronyCon and me! HOOF BEATZ I know every step, I know every song I know it’s the place where I belong I see all those party lights shining ahead Start Bronypalooza before I drop dead MANE EVENT AND BLANK CANVAS Before he drops dead MANE EVENT So, oh, oh Give us a chance You might find romance, or a friend today Oh, Oh, Oh Everything is Mane Event-approved So please take my hoof Now we start the show, get ready to go! ALL I feel the racing inside my heart So, Oh Oh, Don’t make me wait One more moment for the con to start Good morning, good morning Waiting for the con to start I love you Baltimare Excitement is thick in the air The inner harbor is overrun By ponies yelling "fun, fun, fun!" And I promise Baltimare That today when they trot up the stairs The world’s gunna come here and see Gunna come here and see BronyCon and me! Categoria:Vídeos